


Revenge is a dish best served cold. -A

by Smallandquirkytilltheend



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallandquirkytilltheend/pseuds/Smallandquirkytilltheend
Summary: The girls are into deep waters, and that has led Hanna to end it with Caleb. Now she uses all of her time and focus on bringing down "A", with some help from Caleb's best friend, Lucas. Caleb is not exactly thrilled, and he intends to get to the bottom of all these dirty secrets, so he can win Hanna back.
Relationships: Hanna Marin/Caleb Rivers





	Revenge is a dish best served cold. -A

She spots him at the Brew, sitting outside at a small table by himself, hair all messy and cute, like she used to always like it. Well, technically she still does, but it's not really her place to care, right? It makes her stomach turn, but she keeps her head held high, and tries, to her best of efforts, not to look rattled in any way. This is Caleb after all. He probably knows her better than she knows herself, so she has to be careful not to let her emotions shine through the icy facade, that she worked so hard to put up. It's better to keep him at a distance. It's for his own good, and she never lets herself forget that.

  
He does look cute though. His eyes are darting around all the people at the Brew, searching for her, while his hand absentmindedly keeps stirring the spoon in his probably black coffee. He looks worried, and maybe even a little anxious. Tired too. But in a sexy, rugged way, if that's even possible. He is wearing an oversized grey hoodie, that she once gave to him, which is such an unfair move, because it makes Hanna's heart ache. His jeans are pitch black and ripped at the knees. He knows she loves this look on him, and he definitely wore this outfit on purpose.

  
She can't blame him though. She has to admit, that she had also put some thought into her apperances today. It's been over a month since they last spoke together, at least more than just a few polite greetings in the hallway, and the closer she gets to his table at the Brew, the more nervous she feels. She is wearing a pair of pink high heels, with a pretty thin heel and no straps, simple and elegant, light blue skinny jeans, that are a little highwaisted, and a black top with a deep V-neck, spaghetti straps, decorated with lace at the bottom and by the neckline. It makes her boobs look good (if she had to say so herself), partly because of the top, but also thanks to the bra she is wearing, which seems to give them a little bit of a lift, without it being too obvious. The jeans makes her ass look more shaped, and all in all, this outfit makes her feel more sexy and confident, which is exactly how she needs to feel right now.

  
He has spotted her now, and a small smile tugs at the side of his mouth, but is quickly replaced by a look of confusion and sadness, when he sees the way Hanna looks at him. She looks good, but she always does, so he's not sure whether to read into her looks too much. Her eyes are cold, though, and he feels like she is looking through him, rather than at him. When she sits down at the table and looks at him with an awaiting gesture, still with the same icy demeanour, he knows that this is not going to be easy. He hadn't really expect it to be, when he texted her a few days ago, and asked her to meet up with him, but he had still dared to hope.

"Hey Han", he tries, searching for something familiar in her blank stare.

  
She leans back in her chair, and drops his gaze. It's too interrogative, and she's scared of falling apart, if she let's him in.

"Hey", she replies dryly, while eyeing him up a little bit, then pulls her gaze back onto the table between them: "So, what's so important, that we can't deal with it over the phone?"

  
He sighs, and decides "fuck this", as he reaches over the table, to take her hand in his own. He needs to bring her back. Make her feel something. Soften her back up. This feels so wrong and cruel. Hanna is the sweetest, most loving and caring person he knows, but this woman sitting across the table is so far from that. He doesn't recognize her.

"Han... tell me what is going on. I'm worried about you. You broke up with me over nothing, and now you won't even talk to me. You're avoiding me at school, and telling my best friend to keep secrets for you. What's going on? Are you okay?", he stops, almost like he has to catch a breath, and looks at her in almost a begging manner, head slightly tilted, mouth still slightly open, as if he still has more to say.

  
She feels the guilt creeping up her neck, but can't get herself to pull her hand away from his. He still feels like home, and she wants to fall into his arms and cry, but she keeps it together. Spencer broke up with Toby as well, she reminds herself, so that maybe she won't feel so cursed, because she's not going through it alone. They have all made sacrifices. She doesn't get to be happy, while the rest suffers: They are all in it together, and until they bring down that bitch "A", she'll have to make do with this crappy reality. She looks at Caleb, even though it's the hardest and most horrible thing to do:

"We didn't break up over nothing. You wanted to control me", she accuses, something in her eyes hardening.

"I had no privacy. Everything had to be about you, and you had to know about everything. I felt trapped. I tried to make it work with you, but you're so freaking possesive, I don't even think you notice, do you?", she lets the question hang in the air, thickening it, making the aura seem dark and unfriendly.

"And I didn't ask Lucas to keep my secrets, he is just nice like that. He has my back, without me even asking him to do so. He has always been there for me, and he doesn't expect me to share everything", she spits, and every word burns through her mouth like venom, but they have to be said. Even if most of them are just lies. As soon as the words leave through her lips, she pulls her hand from his, pushes her chair back, and runs down the street, as quickly as she can, given that she is wearing heels, before she has time to regret anything, and before the tears starts pouring.

  
Caleb sits back shocked and confused, his hand still shacking. He looks after her, but doesn't have the heart to yell anything at her or try to run after her. She is clearly over him. He didn't realise she had been so mad at him, and even as he tries, he can't remember her ever showing any signs of being fed up with his behviour. She never mentioned him being possesive before, and the way he knows her, Hanna would be the type of girl who likes her man to look after her, and show signs that he cares. She used to talk to him about everything, but he never felt that he had pressured her into doing so. If Hanna wanted distance, he would give it to her, but he had to get to the bottom of this. Something was off, and he intented to figure out what it is. Maybe Lucas would spill some tea for him? After all what are best friends for.


End file.
